


Скала

by VeraWild



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraWild/pseuds/VeraWild
Summary: Пуговицы, все до единой педантично застегнуты...





	Скала

Пуговицы,  
Все до единой  
Педантично  
Застегнуты.

Обтянут рубашкой  
Темно-синею,  
Второй кожею.  
Спина прямая,  
Словно струна  
Без изъяна, натянута.  
Хмурый взгляд,  
Съедаемый внутренним желанием  
Запретного.  
Вожделение  
Тела беснующегося,  
Танцующего, девичьего, грешного, обнажённого.  
Влечение,  
С трудом сдерживаемое.

Стоп!

Руки на груди  
Скрещены.  
Плечи, мышцы,  
Крепче кременя.  
Ничего лишнего.  
Контроль над положением,  
Над ближним, окружением.  
Выдержанность.  
Брови сдвинуты,  
Сила в каждом  
Просчитанном движении.


End file.
